


Salem

by LCoR



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Child, Dialogue-Only, Grandfather, Loss of Innocence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LCoR/pseuds/LCoR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Grandpa, what were the salem witch trials?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salem

 

“Grandpa, what are witch trials?”  
Child, you’re too young to know such horrors.

Stop.

“I’m brave.”  
Don’t you see what you’re doing?  
It will give you nightmares.  
“Please tell me. Mother won’t. Father won’t. I want to know.”  
You’re all insane!  
You’re too curious for your own good.  
“I know, Grandpa.”  
Very well.  
  


A long, long, time ago, before you were born before your parents were born, before I was born, there was a little town.

 _It’s finally out? Awesome!_  
The people who lived there were good folk. They lived out their simple lives in harmony.

“And then the witches came?”  
 _Who the hell is that?!_  
...Not exactly.

_My light?!_

The townsfolk truly had the best of intentions at heart, but they were all also a very superstitious, judgemental group.

_Creepy little f***._

“And that’s how they found the witches?”  
...In a sense. Whenever the townsfolk has problems, they blamed the witches for their troubles.

 _I wasn’t fast enough...this is all your fault_!  
“So they hunted them all down?”

Yes. In those days, you had to be very, very, careful. Even the slightest action or characteristic, even one that you couldn’t do a thing about, deemed witchlike would cause you to be viewed with suspicion.

 _I hate his laugh!_  
 _I hate how he talks to you!_  
 _He doesn’t even kill you! What kind of an animatronic is he?_  
The townsfolk would make wild accusations about these witches.

 _DEMON BOY!_  
 _F*** BOY!_  
....Most of which had no basis.

 _HE’S EVIL!_  
Life was not kind to those accused of witchcraft.

_Enragement child._

_Go away, balloon brat._

_We don’t like you._

_Leave! Leave! Leave!_

“Well, Grandpa, that’s mean and all, but...how does this give me nightmares?”  
Alas, the horrors didn’t end there.

If you were accused a witch, that was a crime.

“Like murder?”

Oh, being a witch was far worse than being a murderer.

_Omg, vincents so sxy_

_Annoyingness is worse then killing kids. DIE, BITCH!_  
Murderers were…

“Hanged. I know.”  
Where are you getting this stuff?

“School, grandpa. Everyone knows murderers were hanged.”  
Eh...school’s changed…

_PG got his karma. Sweet. Now if only we could find some for the enragement child…_

Of course, there were people who didn’t believe in witches…

H _e doesn’t even kill you!_  
 _He’s cute!_  
 _I don’t get why nobody likes him! Everybody likes the ones who actually kill-_

They were swiftly shouted down.

_He mocks you!_

_He’s annoying!_   
_He’s the ENRAGEMENT CHILD!_

Witch-hunting was an essential part of…

 _Culture! That’s why we hate him! Only true fans hate him!_   
_Whenever a witch was caught, there was a trial._

“Did the witches win?”  
Oh, no. Once you were accused a witch, there was no hope left for you.

 _Let’s kill the enragement child!_  
 _Yeah!_  
“Were witches hanged too?”  
No. Witches were burned at the stake.

“At the stake?”  
Meaning they were burned alive.

“Didn’t the building burn down?”  
No, burnings were always held outside.

“Outside?! Right in public?!”  
Yes, everyone loved a good witch burning.

 _Blast him into deep space!_  
 _F*** him!_  
 _Rip him apart!_  
“But the witch died…”

Well, you wanted to know. That was their entertainment.

“What about when the witch screamed?”  
Oh, they loved it when the witch screamed.

HELP!!!!  
“But...who...would…”  
Everyone. Ordinary people like you in me…

“But why-”  
Oh, they just really hated witches.

 _*Blows up enragement child*_  
 _LOL_  
 _LOL_  
 _LOL_  
“So the witches were the bad ones?”  
Oh, dear...child, there is no such thing as witches. There never were.   
“So who were the witches they killed?”  
They weren’t witches.

“But I thought they didn’t like murderers.”  
They don’t.

“???”

Remember Me?  
Well, you wanted to know.

“I know...But they don’t burn witches anymore...do they?”  
No, witch-burnings were outlawed a long time ago. But in a sense, it was too late.

“How?”  
Come along, it’s past your bedtime.

**   
**

**Author's Note:**

> I don't hate him.


End file.
